


Artisant’s Love

by Dollshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Geisha, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollshi/pseuds/Dollshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a display of his ginger haired geisha panting and spent under him, his own cum spilling from his entrance drove him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artisant’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> A special fic for a very special person. The Suga to my Hina. 
> 
> Please follow Sun at briightestsmile.tumblr.com for an amazing Sugawara Koushi rp blog.
> 
> Please enjoy~

Such a display of his ginger haired geisha panting and spent under him, his own cum spilling from his entrance drove him crazy. The delicate silk barely clinging to his body as he lies there, sweaty and pleased. It shouldn’t be arousing seeing the younger’s body in this state but it was. With his cock still hard and eager, Sugawara reaches out to plant a warm kiss on his soft lips.

“Shouyou…”

“S-Sugawara-san…”

Hinata smiles and kisses back warmly. His mentor isn’t done… he knows. He’s still hard… Hinata wonders what more he could do despite being so spent. The kisses are getting hot and needy once more through their mingling breaths.

Hinata’s hand dips under, shyly feeling the muscles of Sugawara’s stomach, then reaching for that still hard cock. It’s still wet, the head throbbing needily for more. He smiles as his fingers stroke it, encouraging it. Suga lets out an estranged groan at his gentle touch, pulling back from Hinata’s lips before capturing them again sultrily. Silently begging for more.

“Sugawara-san’s a liar… you do still need more…”

His beautiful mentor is too decent for his own good. Hinata trails down, kissing wherever his lips can touch when finally; his tongue licks the top of the cock’s head.

“I-I’m not…!”

Failing to defend his honor, the older geisha’s hips buck into Hinata’s sweltering wet tongue with a loud gasp.

_Sugawara-san is shy_ …. Hinata thinks and blushes as he finds it cute.

Hinata cups the length and drags his tongue from the base of the cock all the way to the top. It’s slick with cum but Hinata doesn’t seem to mind, desperate to please Sugawara. Despite his denial, Sugawara accepts his eager licks anxiously. If Hinata wants to pleasure him like this, who’s he to stop him? Sugawara feels that he should be honorable and focus on Hinata’s pleasure alone but found himself unable to stop him. Suga shamelessly admits he wants this, his cock throbbing needily at the sight of Shouyou nuzzled between his legs.

Hinata licks the cock up and down liberally, sucking at the length here and there… until he finally pulls up to swallow the whole cock and moan as he goes down on it as deeply as he could… and suck some more… Hinata sucks on the cock like candy. Little by little, Shouyou is getting turned on by sucking on his cock once more.

“Nnngh… S-Shouyou… Ah…”

A string of deep husky groans escape the silver haired male, panting as he reaches out to grip Hinata’s silky locks. All these years and Suga still can’t believe how amazing his hair is. Bright, soft and warm, it’s always been beautiful and attention worthy. All of their clients are in awe of the small sun-like geisha. His firm hand carefully strokes through the locks, occasionally bucking into his sweltering mouth for more as he arches his back.

Hinata feels more encouraged as he grows more confident with each stroke of his hair and continues to suck and swallow. He’s overheard others complain about the taste of a man’s seed but he is licking Suga’s like honey. His fingers are busily caressing and firmly pumping the parts of the shaft that he can’t swallow. He gingerly takes notes of Sugawara’s shortness of breath, dragging his tongue along the veins to get him to come.

“Nnngh, ah! A-ah…!”

Each touch, lick, suck and caress over his sensitive length nearly sends him over the edge. His hips buck sharply at the sly lick, making the older gasp breathlessly as a growing pit in the pit of his navel threatens to spill. Instead he holds back his orgasm to enjoy every single second intently.

“Mnnn… mnngh…!” Hinata moans as he swallows, tasting Sugawara’s precum. He slackens his jaw so Sugawara can thrust if he wants to; while he continues to suck the best he can, using his mouth to please Sugawara. His fingers massage the testes… and starts pumping the shaft teasingly slow to milk him.

Sugawara’s thrusts are shallow and careful, forcing himself deeper inside his sweltering mouth. He twitches and bucks into him further, calling out to him in warning as his cock throbs.

“ ** _Hinata~ Cl-Close…_** ”

Sugawara is teetering off the edge he’s been holding on to for a while now. Hinata’s hand busily pumps the base as his tongue starts swirling around the head, concentrating where it’s the most sensitive to make him cum.]

“Haaa… ah, H-Hi-Hinata! N-nngh, c-close!”

His voice comes out in a husky, dark tone. He grabs a fistful of his orange locks as he cants his hips forward to press his cock further inside with precum leaking into his sinful mouth. Suga shuddered both in pleasure and relief as he felt his tongue lavish attention all over his member, his warm eyes regarding him ever so sweetly.

“ ** _Nngghh… Ah! Haa!_** ”

He arches his back and comes hard for a second time with Hinata’s name escaping his lips, too far gone into Hinata’s spell. Hinata moans as he takes the cum into his mouth… and tries his best to swallow. Then he pulls away, coughing as it spills over his cheeks, nose and chin.

Sugawara moans in surprise, being milked for all he’s worth as he pants hotly in the afterglow. The sight of his cum staining Hinata’s fair features and plump lips was more arousing and wonderful than he believed. His grip loosens as he gently strokes his damp locks appreciatively.

“My Hinata…”

Sugawara pants heavily as he watches Hinata attempt to clean himself up. He reaches out to pull a handkerchief from his abandoned kimono and uses his free hand to wipe at Hinata’s face carefully. But not before engraving such an image in his mind forever.

“Thank you…”

Stroking his hair with his other hand, he plants a soft loving kiss on his lips despite the lingering taste and smell of cum. Suga was lost in the afterglow and euphoria. This man in front of him wasn’t any form of Shouyou he knew as a child. He has grown so much under his tutelage and has become so successful in their art. From his demure figure, bright smile and warm personality. One of the most desired geisha is now his own.

“…Sugawara-san…” Hinata leans forward, kissing his mentor as he closes his eyes. He’s so happy he could cry… He reaches out and clings to his body, a few tears escaping down his cheeks. There’s so much he wanted to tell him.

_Thank you for always being at my side. Thank you for everything you have taught me. Thank you for making my first time so special._

**_Thank you for letting me be yours._ **

Sugawara smiles in the kiss, pulling the ginger closer in his embrace. He still feels warm -from their lovemaking, no doubt- but the older holds him nonetheless, stroking his back lovingly. Hinata feels tired and sleepy now. He purrs into Sugawara’s embrace as his eyes droop.  Sugawara takes note of his drowsiness and nuzzles him gently before settling the petite ginger back on the bed.

“Sleep, Shouyou… I love you…” He murmurs, planting one last kiss on his forehead.

“I love you too… Thank you…”


End file.
